


Kneeling

by TabisMouse



Category: VIXX
Genre: First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chained up comeback has been destroying both of them in the most delicious ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneeling

**Author's Note:**

> A prizefic for LooksatGirlsLikeTheyareCake for hitting 100 subscribers on tumblr. YaY

Taekwoon was frustrated. His chest was uncomfortable, tight, and he couldn’t blame it on clothing. His fingers toyed with the buttons of his coat as he watched Wonshik pace across the room. He’d been frustrated through this whole comeback, from the very moment Wonshik had looked at them all - at  _ him _ \- and proposed bondage for their next comeback. 

His stomach had flipped then, and it flipped now as he watched dark, leather clad thighs stride across their dressing room. 

Hours, there had been hours together, just the two of them while working on their album together. Then days together, promoting. He’d grown pleased to have found a friend, true joy in Wonshik’s companionship. And now, all he dreamed was of Wonshik on his knees, bound in black and leather. Now all he had was guilt and desire.  

 

Wonshik’s pacing was a front, a way to keep busy when all he wanted to do was push Taekwoon into a closet and kneel down before those long, glorious legs.  He could  _ feel _ Taekwoon’s eyes on him. They’d been torturing him for months now, years really but he wasn’t counting. He could feel the straps binding and constricting, sliding over the bare skin of his chest and stomach. He was thrumming with a low level of arousal. 

Today had to be it, it had to be enough to push Taekwoon over the edge. He couldn’t bear those lust-blown eyes just staring at him anymore. This was undoubtedly the worst idea he had ever had. 

Taekwoon waited until the members were all asleep before sneaking out of his room to the scanty but sufficient privacy of their shared restroom. The whole night, from the second Wonshik had ripped off his shirt to reveal those straps that clung to his beautifully sculpted torso, had been terrible torture. 

He’d pushed these thoughts away again and again but he could push no longer. He sank against the wall by the door as soon as it was shut behind him and fumbled with the ties of his pajamas. He had been half hard just walking down the hall. Closing his eyes and remembering Wonshik on the stage filling his cock to full and aching. He gave himself one last push past the wrongness of this all and gripped himself. 

 

Wonshik was a failure. There was no way around it. Taekwoon had not looked at him even once since they’d left the stage. The dorm was dark and quiet and he couldn’t sleep. He decided a warm shower was just what he needed to was off the sting of defeat. He crept down the hall slowly so as not to wake anyone and froze, hand hovering over the handle of the bathroom door. 

His name. Someone was calling his name. A shock of lightning arced right to the head of his cock as he recognized Taekwoon’s voice, breaking over the last syllable of his name. He could hear a frantic sort of panting and he palmed his cock and bit an answering groan into his fist. Taekwoon was in the restroom moaning his name. 

Wonshik slid back down the hall to his room, frantic in a search for the box he kept tucked under his bed. He grabbed, blindly, when strips of leather met his fingers. He shucked off his pajamas and grabbed for the leather pants pooled at the foot of his bed. He shimmied into them and wrapped himself in leather. “Please, please, please,” he begged as he tried to tuck himself behind a complaining zipper. It just needed to hold for a minute. 

He slid back down to the restroom where he paused to listen and smiled as he registered Taekwoon’s broken gasps.  _ Stamina _ , his brain gibbered and he tried to smother the flutter in his stomach. Ever so slowly, he turned the door handle and pushed open the door.

“Wonshik-” Taekwoon gasped, hands coming up to wave him away, a red, red flush staining his cheeks. “No, go-”

Wonshik shut the door and sank to his knees, gripping Taekwoon’s thighs. “No, hyung, please,” Wonshik pleaded and looked up at Taekwoon through his lashes.  _ Please, please don’t stop and don’t send me away _ . “Please, Taekwoon-hyung.” He moaned and pressed his forehead to thighs. 

“I want you,” he said and began to press kisses into Taekwoon’s legs. He thrilled as he felt muscle go taut under his lips. “I have wanted you for so long. Please, I’m  _ begging you _ , let me stay here, at your feet.” He stroked his hands down the long line of Taekwoon’s legs, sliding fingers of cotton-clad calves, up behind knees to grip hamstrings. His world spun around the taut bulge of Taekwoon’s cock, barely covered by thin, ever so thin, fabric. 

He pressed his lips at the spot where thigh met hip and Taekwoon’s breath shuddered on a groan. “Let me be good for you, hyung,” Wonshik whispered. “Let me worship you.” The pain of his cock straining against the unforgiving leather of his own pants left Wonshik desperate. He rotated his hips into the strain and groaned. 

He kissed his way to the band of Taekwoon’s pants and let his tongue slip over the bare expanse of Taekwoon’s exposed stomach. A wet blossom spread over the covered head of Taekwoon’s cock and Wonshik closed his eyes to control himself. “Please,” he whispered.

 

Taekwoon couldn’t breath. There was no breath in his chest and his voice was frozen. Wonshik, erotic, stunning Wonshik was kneeling, actually kneeling at his feet and pressing feverish kisses to his legs, his hips. The sight of him, submissive, willing, existing seemingly for his pleasure alone, left him feeling undone. 

He brought a hand up to stroke at his black hair and Wonshik turned his face into the caress, moaning. 

“You’re kneeling,” Taekwoon managed to whisper. Feelings washed over him as Wonshik looked up at him - desire, passion, a primal need to possess and dominate Wonshik.

“I want to kneel for you,” Wonshik replied. 

“I don’t know how-” Taekwoon was suddenly very aware of how out of his depth he was.

“I do,” Wonshik said, “let me show you.” His hands slid up Takewoon’s legs and fingers slid under the band of his pants. “Let me take care of you.” He pressed his lips back to Taekwoon’s legs and whispered, “sir.”

Something snapped in Taekwoon and his grip on Wonshik’s hair tightened. Wonshik hissed and the sound shot through Takewoon. “Yes,” he said, not a request but a demand. Wonshik pulled at his pants, exposing him for a moment before fastening on his cock, lips engulfing him to the hilt. Taekwoon panted as Wonshik sucked and flicked at his cock, pulling at him. 

Wonshik reached for his free hand and brought it up to join the other clenched in his hair. Takewoon grabbed onto Wonshik and rocked himself forward, pushing into the hot mouth destroying him. Wonshik’s eyes fluttered closed and he hummed, lips straining around the base of Takewoon’s cock. It was the most exciting thing he’d ever seen. 

Takewoon leaned forward and tightened his grip. Wonshik’s eyes looked up to meet his and he nodded and Taekwoon let himself go. He pulled, tight, on Wonshik’s hair and began thrusting rapidly. Wonshik whined but his mouth and throat were loose, tongue rolling and sliding against every one of Taekwoon’s brutal thrusts. The eyes looking up at him were desperate, begging him for more and Taekwoon gave it, hips snapping furiously as he fucked into Wonshik’s mouth.

‘Are you-” Takewoon panted, “are you hard?”

Wonshik nodded. 

“Touch yourself,” Taekwoon commanded. The sound of the zipper registered around the thrum of arousal roaring in his ears. He could see, flashing beyond where their bodies connected, Wonshik’s cock, full and purple, straining up towards them. The hands buried in his thighs fluttered down, one grasping Wonshik’s cock and - Takewoon’s hips stuttered - the other disappearing behind Wonshik’s back. 

Wonshik took the moment to readjust, slipping the pants down to his knees, before sinking back, one hand disappearing behind his ass, the other encircling his cock, the only thing keeping him up was Taekwoon’s hands in his hair. 

Wonshik moaned around Takewoon’s cock, and he could feel his body rocking to the rhythm of Wonshik’s hand flying over his cock. Taekwoon’s hips began to move again, sharp, full thrusts that pushed into the tender flesh of Wonshik’s throat. 

“Do you want to come?” Taekwoon crooned, pulling up to arch Wonshik’s body against the straps still wrapping around his chest and stomach. He pulled himself out of Wonshik with a slick pop and bent his head back to expose his neck. “Tell me.”

“I want to come, hyung, I need to come, please, please.” Wonshik’s eyes closed tight and his hand flew over his cock. 

“Look at me,” Takewoon whispered and he began stroking himself. The sight of Wonshik, eyes wide and worshipful, body pulled taut below him, leather and belts and rippling muscle shrouded in beautiful submission, pushed the pleasure building in his balls to its peak. He came with a low grunt, white streaking across Wonshik’s face. “Come,” he commanded as he road out his aftershocks, stroking the head of his cock through the come cooling on Wonshik’s jaw.

Wonshik doubled over and Takewoon caught a glimpse of a hand pressed at the cleft of Wonshik’s ass as he came on the floor between them. 

He sank down to stare at Wonshik, awed and overwhelmed. He wiped at the mess on Wonshik’s face before pulling him into a tentative kiss. 

“Did I do ok?” Wonshik whispered against his lips. 

Taekwoon nodded before asking, hesitant. “What was your other hand doing?”

Wonshik smiled at him. “Next time, I’ll show you.”

Certainty settled into Takewoon as he smiled back. “Yes, you will.”


End file.
